The love of a queen
by Eucarya
Summary: What went on in Elyon's mind after hearing of Cedric's fate. Set to the very end of Ludmoore saga. One-shot. CedricxElyon.


**Hey and welcome to read my first ever fanfic!**

[=Reviews, comments etc. are greatly appreciated ^_^]

**Firstly:** I'd like to apologize for any grammatical errors in the text since English is not my first language.

**Secondly:** This story is set after Cedric's death in the end of the Ludmoore saga, and my story is faithful to the comic series.

**Finally**: This story is ElyonxCedric, even though one-sidedly. If you have a problem with that, you should find a story with a pairing you like and not waste your time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor have I created them. All credits go to Elisabetta Gnone.

Enjoy! xx

Elyon was standing alone on her chamber's balcony. Cold rain was washing over the town, watering the harvest and painting the scenery with fresh, new colours. Thoron had begun, bringing a breeze of piquancy along with it, and the leaves in Radhas-tree had changed from golden to silver-blonde. Normally Thoron was Elyon's favourite season, but today was different. Something had happened, something that Elyon had not anticipated. One of the palace's heralds had returned from Kandrakar with a message. Cedric had fallen.

She couldn't believe what she had heard. The Cedric she knew was strong – not only physically but mentally as well. He was immune to humanly feelings and that had made him difficult to wound. And now he was gone forever. Elyon had soon excused herself and went back to her chambers, not being able to face her adoptive parents, the council or the herald. Because after all those years her feelings were still unchanged.

Elyon was now walking back and forth in her room, trying to smother the unbearable agony that was taking over her mind and senses. She was experiencing flashbacks – she could see his face in front of her and hear his husky voice in her head. As hard as she tried, she couldn't fight back the memories and she soon started to memorize one of the moments she had spent with him.

She was sitting on his lap, head tilted upwards so she could fully see his face as he spoke. His voice was the most beautiful thing she knew – it was like the birds singing, like the wind blowing in the trees. She closed her eyes and listened to his every word carefully. "Elyon… Are you still awake?" he asked, sounding greatly amused. "Yeah, of course. I was just listening to your story" she replied with a cheesy smile and a love-struck gaze. "My story must've been really fascinating then" he said and laughed lightly. "Everything is fascinating about you", Elyon thought but decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want him to think she was too desperate. There was a moment of silence between the two until Elyon decided to act on it. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him, not wanting to let the silence grow any longer. "What am I thinking about?" Cedric muttered to himself. "I'm thinking of Meridian, and how much you're going to love it. It is undoubtedly one of the most beautiful places one will ever see" he replied. "And very soon you will be able to see it through your own eyes. Your brother is already waiting for you, you know?" Elyon didn't know what to say. Meridian sounded like a dream come true, but there was one question that she had wanted to ask him for a while now. A question that would completely change her views on Meridian and her future. "Phobos had hoped that you would return tomorrow but we still have some things that need to be done. You will be there soon enough. With him" Cedric said reassuringly. "Will you… Will you be there too?" Elyon asked, fearing for the worst. If he wasn't coming then how was she supposed to enjoy her life there? She would be all by herself in a new world with a brother she didn't even remember, with new tasks and duties to fulfil. "Why of course I will, Elyon, I'm your tutor. Did you think I was going to send you to a whole new world alone?" he asked, sounding whole-hearted. Elyon suddenly felt like an idiot – how could she have though he'd leave her like that? "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. It is my job to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do" he said, caressing her back. Elyon felt like she would burst any minute. Her negligible everyday life had become a fairytale in just three weeks. She had the brother she had always wanted, a knight in shining armour she had always dreamt of and a beautiful new world to explore. What more could she wish for?

But all those dreams had been shattered by the harsh, cold truth she uncovered in Meridian. The suffering people, rebels, Phobos' true intentions… and Cedric's betrayal. Tears started running down her cheeks as she remembered it. It was the moment she'd realize there was no way around it – Cedric was not what he had looked like, and she didn't just mean his true appearance. Everything he had said to her had been a vicious lie. He had toyed with her feelings and used her innocence as a way to drag her into the fiasco that was her new life. He didn't deserve her tears, for he had never felt the same way towards her as she did towards him. She had tried to forget about him, to find someone who truly cared about her wellbeing, but somehow she always ended up thinking about their time together. And it had burned her soul to know that her heart would never belong to another.

Now that he was dead she didn't feel much better. All those years she had thought that maybe, just maybe he would come back one day and be the person she thought him to be. She had felt like her prayers had been answered when the Oracle decided to banish Cedric to Earth, where he was to build himself a new life. But he was one of those people that never gave up their old habits, and the whole project had been doomed from the beginning.

Elyon sat on the bed and sighed heavily. "Did he ever really care about me or was it all just for the show?" she asked herself, and grabbed a pillow to sink her worried head into. "Now I'll never know."


End file.
